


Wings

by Jessa



Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Good Parabatai Jace Wayland, M/M, Multi, Parabatai Feels, Prompt Fill, Supportive Magnus Bane, Winged Jace Wayland, blindfold, coming out themes, short read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27340648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessa/pseuds/Jessa
Summary: With Magnus’ help, Jace shows Alec who he really is.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: HM Server Prompt Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850245
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kissa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kissa/gifts).



> This work is for Kissa but I would not have written it without Lir’s help that time we were playing the emoji game xx
> 
> Thank you for checking it out, I hope you like it <3

The moon is sneaking its way above the New York City skyline. Outside, on the balcony, Alec emerges, guided by Magnus; his eyes covered over by a soft black blindfold.

Magnus leads him out across the landing, to where Jace stands, only half-dressed and nervously waiting; and all the things they talked about - all the reassurances Magnus gave Jace before Alec arrived out here - slide away like frost under morning sun.

But also, just like that, Jace knows this is right. For too long he’s kept this secret from his Parabatai. So really this is just like the moon above them all; Magnus’ words illuminate the surety in Jace, not the bravado. The quiet knowledge he keeps inside about who he really is.

Magnus’ hands close softly over Alec’s. He resists not the touch nor suggestion they should move along with Magnus’, and trust where he leads them. And it makes Magnus' heart almost burst; just how much his Alexander can trust him like this.

Very cautiously, Jace stretches the joints of his wings. Flexing the supple cream-coloured feathers, and reaching them out towards Alec’s blind hands. Still guided, through the moonlit night, by Magnus.

The pairs of uncovered eyes meet. As though, somehow, Magnus knows how nervous Jace still is; and so his irises give up the most beautiful shade of gold, his warlock mark, reminding Jace that he is not alone. No matter that his own golden marks are Nephilim.

The first physical touch is met by a shared gasp. As both feather and finger spry away. And then, like a bolt to a slim steel rod, the Parabatai rejoin. Just as quickly as they parted. Unable to stay away.

Magnus watches as Alec’s mouth slackens and Jace’s bare chest expands with a breath he’s now holding. Alec breathes something that Magnus can’t catch but he thinks he knows what all of the sounds he makes mean.

Jace’s eyes are glistening; the light from the full yellow moon catching the detail, and Magnus flashes his mark at Jace again, just in case he needs it. Jace’s eyes, though, are fixed on Alec’s fingers now. As they feel their way around the yielding tips of Jace’s unglamoured angel wings.

Magnus releases the last grip he’s held on Alec; just a reassuring touch, at either of his wrists. And Alec’s hands move straight for the blindfold. He lifts it. Jace shivers. And the tips of the feathers, newly warmed by Alec’s fingers, shiver too.

“Jace,” Alec whispers, “They’re beautiful… You’re beautiful…”

“That’s what I told him too,” Magnus murmurs.


End file.
